Demonic Snare
by BlueSecretLove
Summary: A trip to the airport, four new transfer students and trillions of fans. "His name is Kaname, Kifune Kaname." "Yeah, that pretty boy. Man, his hair is better than Ino's fried horse hair." "I HEARD THAT!" SasuSaku. NaruHina. TenNeji. InoForeverAlone. One-shot.


"–_and pale ass skin."_

"_Why did you just say a whole paragraph about Uchiha's features?"_

"_Because I know what Sasuke-teme is, Neji-teme."_

"_What?"_

"_A hardcore Twilight fan."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

Said the eighteen year old Uchiha pulled his cell phone away form his ears before he go deaf with the piercing scream. The handsome senior, who was abruptly woke up from his sleep, sighed before answering with an annoyed voice.

"What, Ino. It's two in the fucking morning."

"_Need a favor. Now. Now. Now."_

"No."

"_I won't let Sakura talk to you on the phone–"_

That got him wide away, the stupid blond over the phone was not gonna let him live a clam, easy life if she doesn't get what she wants.

"What _favor_." he growled out.

There was a long pause on the other line before Ino answered, _"Well you see. Things are getting worst __here in France."_

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up, "What do you mean?"

"_We're famous and all but shit! Every–**damn**–day, guys are like stalking –more like hunting– for us and now, Sakura won't even go to school. It's been a week and our homeroom teach' is blasting our phones with calls."_

A modeling group called Demonic Snare, with the most brilliant beauties ever known. Demonic Snare is known for various reasons. The top reason is beauty. The second thing comes to people's mind when they hear the group is the voices that lure anyone and everyone.

Uzumaki Sakura, only daughter of Uzumaki Kushina (dead) and Namikaze Minato (dead). The fragile little rosette haired doll who can sleep through anything and everything. The only one in the group that can eat more than three people combined.

Yamanaka Ino, parents divorced last year. No surname change. The one who shops like the world is gonna end tomorrow. Give good advice on relationships unlike the others in the group, dense as heck. Most stubborn girl anyone will meet.

Hyuuga Hinata, Mother died, father abandoned her. shyest one in the group. No surname change. Not much of a talker but when she's mad . . . shit gets real. The biggest fan of Kitkat ever. The 'mother' of the three girls who don't know how to take care of themselves.

Hirorin Ten-Ten, orphaned at a very young age. From Mizuki (dad) to Hirorin (Foster mom). The only one in the group with fighting experience. Has a very sweet side no one but the members of Demonic Snare knows.

"_You gotta do something about this. Stalkers be putting GPS in our limo."_ a different voice echoed through the phone, Sasuke realize it was the brunette.

"Come back to Tokyo." Sasuke decided.

First of all, he can see Sakura all day and everyday. Second, he sure miss her a hell lot than he thought he would, even though they got a scholarship from dance class–at their old school, Suzuki high–to go over to France for a year of boarding school. The first quarter of the first semester one is almost over, why not just transfer back now?

"_Good idea."_ Ino grinned as she snatched the phone back from Ten-Ten.

"Where's Sakura." Sasuke asked, urge to talk to his favorite rosette.

Ino snorted, _"As much I love to see Sakura's happy face when she talks to you but she's sleeping right now. And no, I'm not gonna wake her up just because you wanna check up on her, boy, you are way too overprotective. She. is. fine."_

"Hn."

"_Don't Hn me, cause I'm gonna Hn you back. Hn." _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of the blond.

"_Anyway, stop being childish–"_

Sasuke's eye twitched, him? Childish? What the hell?

"– _I've booked plane tickets to Tokyo and we are departing at seven in the morning. We'll arrive in Tokyo at about six in the after noon."_

Sasuke grunted, he is going to have to wait. He hate waiting, it is the most boring thing to do and with the Dobe always nagging him when Sakura and the other's gonna land, it's gonna be a _long_ day.

"_And the rest is gonna be on you. Where we gonna live and where we gonna go to school, you decide. All those shit, you're gonna have to plan everything out."_

Sasuke smirked, "Already did."

He could feel Ino's smirk over her tone, _"I see you predicted the outcome of our year in Paris. Sneaky bastard."_

"Hn."

Sasuke hung up and threw his phone to the nightstand beside him. His roommate, also best friend, snore loudly on the other bed, on the opposite side of the room. The Uchiha chucked his extra pillow at the snoring blond, something was stuck in Naruto's throat as he try to speak.

"What the fu– _ugh_." without finishing his sentence, Naruto's head fell back onto his drool filled orange pillow with a snort.

Sasuke grunted and stood up from his bed. He suddenly felt his throat go dry from the lack of water and frowned. He really did not want to step out to that bone-chilling hallways of the male dormitory.

The male dormitory where the Akatsuki, Sasuke and Naruto lives in. Oddly enough, the dorm only have them living in but then again, pretty sure no one would want to live under the same roof with delinquents. Not to mention, the worst delinquents anyone had dealt with.

Suddenly coming up with an idea, Sasuke grabbed his phone again that he toss to the side momentarily ago and stalked out of the room.

"Why up so late, Sasuke?"

Someone's voice pulled his attention towards the kitchen, sitting there with a bottle of sake was Hoshigaki Kisame along with his brother who was making his way towards the coffee maker.

"I could say that back to you." Sasuke grunted.

Kisame softly shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough. As much as I hate school, I'm fucking failing."

The blue haired man waved his grade sheet and his homework to Sasuke who smirked, at lease he wasn't failing. Still passing with a C minus. None of them do their homework, even the great Uchiha Itachi is passing with a B. At lease he does good in his tests.

"What are you doing up?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke waved his black phone in the air and silently made his way to the balcony that was attached to the kitchen.

"Make a call."

Kisame's brow shot up and cast Itachi a weird stare, the older Uchiha shrugged and pour the delicious smell of coffee in his mug. Who has that ability to make Uchiha Sasuke call them at a time where he should be taking his beauty sleep for grant had to be special. That confused Kisame. Sasuke was not the one with talking on the phone. He had been making a ton of calls for the past months. No one but Naruto knew why the sudden change.

A sight caught the blue man off guard. The cold-blooded prince, emotionless robot with no feelings or whatsoever was smiling He was smiling at something the person on the other line had said. A true genuine, mind-blowing, smile.

"What. The. _Fuck?_"

The Uchiha lifted his onyx eyes up to see Itachi and Kisame staring at him. He hadn't realize he let a smile appear on his face when he was leaning on the balcony railing with his back. His shocked expression turned back to the cool, emotionless face.

"Am I seeing what I think I just saw?" Kisame was believing his eyes.

"Hn." Itachi sat down on a kitchen chair as he sat his mug down. Being a gentlemen as Itachi was, he volunteered to help Kisame with his stupid homework.

"I swear, Ibiki must hate me." Kisame groaned in his hand and toss his Physics homework on the kitchen table.

_'You are just stupid.'_ Itachi bit his tongue to prevent that sentence from spilling out.

As if hearing is thoughts, Kisame glared playfully at his roommate. He stretched his arms and a tense spot popped. Piercing a secret stare to the younger Uchiha who had his back to him.

"Who you callin'?" Kisame inquired, he was curious on who this person is that can make an _Uchiha_ smile.

Sasuke smirked, give Kisame the mysterious glance before bidding a soft 'bye' to the person on the other line. The ebony-haired male made his way towards the fridge and took a cold water bottle in hand before answering.

"Someone."

"Someone?" Kisame press on.

Sasuke ghostly walk towards the long hallway where other members of the dorm is sleeping soundly like a pig.

"Sakura."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the name. The pen in Kisame's hand dropped as his face had a mix of confusion and shock.

"_The_ Sakura? From Demonic Snare?"

Sasuke smirked to himself, disappearing into the darkness of the hall. Kisame was beyond shocked, for a ice-bitch like Sasuke, was able to get in contact with Uzumaki Sakura was unbelievable.

"Holy fuck. He is one lucky bastard."

The older Uchiha seem to be interested. "Demonic . . . Snare?"

"Seriously Itachi, stop living in a cave."

* * *

Morning came by easily, Kisame joint up from his sleep when he heard loud crashing down the hall. He realize he fell asleep on the kitchen table without his homework done. More thumps and crashes were heard as the shark-man groaned.

Knowing who exactly makes those sound when getting ready, "GET READY LIKE A DAMN NORMAL PERSON, HIDAN!"

"SHUT UP FISH-FACE! I'M LATE FOR MY RITUAL TO JASHIN!"

Kisame sighed with his hands in his naturally blue hair, "Every fucking morning..."

Doors were beginning to open. One by one, irritated males step out of their room with plans to Hidan's painful death in their mind. The first one who made it to the kitchen was Sasori.

He doesn't look too pleased by the morning annoyance from Hidan. By all means, Sasori was no morning person, most of the Akatsuki, including Sasuke is not a morning person.

"AUGHHHH! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP, HIDAN, YEAH!"

Tobi came crashing into Deidara as the eye-patched man try to make it to his breakfast.

"What the fu– Tobi! Get your hands off of my ass, yeah!"

Tobi blinked and looked down. True to the blonde's words, his hand was on Deidara's butt from running into him. Retreating his hand like fire burn him, Tobi didn't even apologize and flee to his food on the kitchen table.

"I feel violated, yeah." Deidara muttered to himself.

There was the sound of the television turning on with Sasori clicking through channels for something interesting to see. One of the news channel caught his attention as his finger froze on the button.

"_Big news!"_

One of the reporters shouted, _"Demonic Snare had disappeared from France! Rumor say they are leaving Paris to come to return to Tokyo!"_

The reporter looked behind him at the large international airport, _"Fans gather to welcome the famous models!_

Sasori raised an eyebrow, there are way more people than he had expected. It filled the whole airport up with crowds and a lot more outside of the airport. People had signs that welcome them and saying how much they love Demonic Snare.

"So, Sasuke." Kisame smirked when the Uchiha came out of his room along with the half asleep roommate.

"What's your relationship with her."

The Uchiha ran a hand in his messy locks before turning to the kitchen, "Hn."

"Friends? Lovers? She is famous and very attractive though–"

Naruto was fully awake after hearing Kisame's sentence, "I'd stop if I were you. Sasuke-teme is super protective when it comes to Sakura-chan."

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

"What?" Naruto frowned, "I'm just saying the truth."

Focusing on the television where the live broadcast was happening, "Guess they landed earlier than we expected. Like hours before they are suppose to land. Stupid Ino doesn't know math." Naruto groaned.

Deidara was so confused, "Whoa, hold on. How you do you know them, yeah?"

Naruto blinked, "Sakura-chan's my sister, thought you knew that already?"

"Sakura, as in Uzumaki Sakura." Kisame interrogated.

Naruto nodded.

"I always thought she had the same last name as you was just a coincident, yeah." Deidara coughed.

"What about the others? They related to you somehow?"

Naruto laughed, taking a seat beside Tobi who was gulping down everyone's food without them noticing.

"No, Hinata-chan is my long-time crush." Naruto admitted it without any shame or discomfort.

Deidara who was across from him spitted out his pancake onto Naruto's whiskered face.

"Never thought you–"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And Ino, she's really fun but stupid. Ten-Ten has a short temper, she's Hinata-chan's childhood friend and is dating Neji-teme, Hinata-chan's cousin. Sakura-chan and I are siblings."

Sasuke sighed and begin to dig into his school uniformed pant pocket to look for his car key and made his way towards the front door.

"What are you doing, Teme? School doesn't start within the next hour and a half."

Sasuke snorted, putting his shoe on. "Did you really think they can make it here by themselves without dying?"

Naruto thought about it, with Ten-Ten's driving skills, the girls will definitely die. If Sakura drives, no doubt they will be lost. Then if Ino was the driver, Naruto just hope lord have mercy on their souls. Hinata doesn't even know the rules on the streets.

"Yeah, I'm going–"

Hidan's voice boomed, "WAIT! I'M GOING TOO! I WANNA FUCKING SEE THEM!"

Secretly, Hidan is a big fan of the girls.

Kisame was also curious about them, "I wanna meet them too. We all should go."

Sasuke shrugged, not caring if they go or not but one problem remain in his mind. The men in the dorm are all muscular, little more buff than normal teenagers. Still hot though. And they were not gonna fit in one car.

As if reading his mind, Deidara suggested. "The van Kisame owns?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto smack the door open and ran out. Sasuke followed shortly with a sigh, what's so fun about sitting in a car with a whole bunch of men. Just awkward, nothing to talk about. The ride is gonna be half an hour long and really weird.

Somehow Kisame's blue van fit everyone with extra room left. Let's just hope the road trip goes smoothly before hell breaks lose. Even though they are dorm mates, some just don't get along.

"Scoot your fat ass over!"

"Shut up, Kisame!"

After many minutes of debates on who the driver is, they finally came up with a conclusion. Hidan was the driver, that bastard was going over one hundred miles per hour on the highway. Cops were chasing after them. The stupid idiot didn't stop like any normal people would, he speed up like he was in a race.

They end up fifteen minutes late at the airport because their car got surrounded by the state polices thinking they are on a runaway with hidden drugs. Just when they finally thought everything was going fine, they forgot Tobi on the side of the highway and had to drive back to get him. When they finally got to the airport with everyone there and in one piece, Deidara got lost.

That blond has no sense of directions.

They slip into two groups, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame went to find Deidara while Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakuzu waited at the pickup place where people walk through to pick up their relatives or wife, child, or whatever they are to them. Everything was going peacefully until one punk went up to Kakuzu and insulted him and his tattoo stitches.

That punk must really wanted to die because he did not back down when Kakuzu had a huge vein popped on his head. They almost started a fight.

Itachi's side was worst. Hidan was actually threatening a security and punched him in the eye. Polices arrested him and kept him in the waiting room until the state cops decided to show up. It was the same group of donuts loving polices that had surrounded them on the highway. Hidan got taken a warning and a ticket, the others found Deidara easily.

Because no one can mistake a guy for a girl more than him.

They found him surrounded by bunch of guys, being asked out on dates and asking for numbers.

_("I'M A FUCKING MAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THE DICK YEAH?!") _

They had to pull Deidara from beating up the other guys. Demonic Snare fans heard news of their idol on the other side of the airport flee like mad animals. Stepping on Deidara who was really close to explode like his art.

_So close._

* * *

"Dudes, where the hell are we?"

The group of handsome male in the airport parking lot snapped their head towards the voice with lightning speed.

"Tennie, there's a thing call . . . _–ed_ . . . the parking lot."

"Y'know what Sakura, shut up–"

"HINATA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, TEN-TEN! INO!"

Naruto's loud voice boomed throughout the large parking lot while it echoed back. Blinking, the girls turned around but was tackled by a bold color of orange.

"Who–" Ino winced loudly while she felt her head hit the pole behind her, blue eyes met her own.

"Naruto!"

Sakura and Ten-Ten mange to escape the wrath of the bone-crushing hug Naruto was known for. They felt bad for Ino and Hinata. The Hyuuga was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment while Ino look like she was gonna go unconscious when an echo of her head being hit.

"Damn, we're ninjas."

Sakura laughed with Ten-Ten after her statement, they continue talking to each other without realizing the presence of male bodies behind them.

"Hey, you never told us why you broke up with . . . uh . . . what's his face . . . " Sakura tried to remember the guy Ten-Ten was going out with for two weeks.

"Kaname. Kifune Kaname."

Sakura beamed, "Yeah, that pretty boy. Man, his hair is better than Ino's fried horse hair."

"Bitch, I heard that!" Ino shrieked while failing miserably to get out of Naruto's hug.

"Yeah, we broke up cause he wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful his hair is. He was really hot and stuff but I kept wondering if he was gay." Ten-Ten sighed, a little disappointed.

Sakura scoffed, "Not surprising if he was. I mean, take Sasu-chan and Naru-nii as an example. Never thought they were gay for each other."

The body behind Sakura froze as warm hands put pressure on her small shoulders, a voice very familiar to Sakura growled out in an animalistic tone "_What_ did you say?"

Sakura's eyes widen with horror as she ask Ten-Ten without turning her head, "Please don't tell me it's . . . "

"Sasuke." Ten-Ten couldn't help but laugh at the scared rosette. Sakura took one silent gulp and slowly turned towards the tall raven male, ready for a dinosaur roar but Naruto beat Sasuke to it.

"I AM, BY ALL MEANS, NOT GAY!"

The looks on the girls face tells him they are dead set on their mind for him being gay.

"I . . . I LIKE HINATA-CHAN!"

Everything shut down. The car noise in the background, the plane engines and people talking were all silent. Naruto found himself in a difficult situation. Hinata was his long time crush and he just blurred it out.

"Nice plan, Sakura. Nice plan." Ino gave her a thumbs up while Ten-Ten gave the rosette a high five.

Sakura shrugged, "Things need to speed up between them."

Everyone watch the awkward couple standing in front of each other while shuttering on what to say. Sakura turned around, as much as she want to see the scene go on, she doesn't want the man behind her to feel left out.

"Sasu-chan."

Her long yet small arms wrap itself around his torso and look up. Those large green eyes always make him soft no matter if he's angry to the point of destroying everything or super emotionless.

"Sorry," she apologized, so cutely that he found himself leaning his forehead on hers. The way she innocently blinking at him was so frustratingly adorable. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist protectively while dripping his mouth on the boarder of where her shoulder and neck meet.

"You know I can't stay mad at you."

She felt a joint in her when she felt his hot breath fanning on her pale skin. She wanted to let her surprised squeal out but it was stuck in her throat when he tighten his grip on her, pulling her inhumanly close.

"So, you guys are the dorm mates Naruto talked about?" Ten-Ten cocked an eyebrow.

Kisame grinned and nodded, the brunette was attacked by Tobi's flying body. Ten-Ten stumble back, and try to get the large male body off of her before she finds herself cutting his privet part off.

"Why in the _damn_ world, did you . . . " Ten-Ten tried to find the right word, " . . . attack me."

Tobi lifted his head up without letting go, "No, no, no. Tobi just think pretty ladies are too cute. Naruto already has Ino-chan and Hinata-chan. Sasuke doesn't want Tobi touching Sakura-chan and you're free to hug!" Tobi screamed in Ten-Ten's ears.

The brunette ripped Tobi's –strong– arms away from her and frowned, "Naruto hug Ino because he miss her and he's hugging Hinata is because they are an official item. Sasuke is just plain possessive. And you,"

She glared, "Have no reason to hug me. I don't even know you."

Hidan stepped in front of Tobi while grinning like a mad man, "I fucking hug you because I can."

The silver haired man pulled Ten-Ten into a tight hug, knocking out the air in her body. Punching Hidan in the guts, she got a chance to escape.

"That'll teach you, bastard." she hissed.

Loud screams and foot thundering were heard through out the airport and parking lot.

"**DEMONIC SNARE!"**

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"INO-CHAN!"

"SAKU-CHII!"

"HINA-HIME!"

"TEN-CHAN!"

"_Oh fuck–" _

* * *

Sakura didn't know what happened but she was squished by something, someone. Whatever it is, it's surprisingly warm and . . . hard. Not that kind of hard. Hard as in muscles. She couldn't move, not even an inch.

One moment she was in Sasuke's warm embrace, the next second, she found herself being squished in the most uncomfortable space ever. So cramped into Kisame's van as fan's loud thundering feet rush pass the unsuspected vehicle.

The 'thing' in front of her made a deep rumble sound and vibrated to Sakura as the 'thing' was pressed onto her. Sakura slowly glace up with the slightest hope of not being squished by some stranger she had not met yet. To her dismay, it was a tall red haired male with irritated cinnamon eyes staring right back at her large emerald orbs.

"Someone explain to me," Kisame started, "Why Naruto's ass is in my face."

The large man begin to move, making things more uncomfortable than before. Naruto who was being squished by Hidan's back onto his back groaned in pain. Then realizing the rosette needs help.

"Sakura-chan!"

He was positively sure that the said female was terrified out of her skin with males pressed onto her like they were gonna rape her. Seeing Hinata and Ino got squished in the far corner while Kakuzu on top of Ten-Ten, there must be someone on Sakura.

And it had to be a male specie.

"Goddamn Hidan, move. Sakura-chan, are you okay?!"

Sakura was overly freaked, not only Sasori was breathing on her neck when Kisame moved, there was also a male body she was currently being pushed against.

Sasori analyze the the small female who was leaning against the hard chest and sitting between Itachi's legs. She was trembling like a feared kitten. Her big eyes were so clouded with an emotion. She was not squealing like the fan girls who will not leave any of the men alone, she was looking like she want to get away from the two handsome men that sandwiched her.

_Heh._

He trailed his long finger to her trembling lips and she flinched and inwardly raised an eyebrow at his action. Sasori find her fragility side made something within him growl with pleasure.

"What an interesting doll." his voice was huskily and very deep.

"Touch her and I will kill you, Sasori." Sasuke sneered from his spot. Naruto's eyes were widening, he knew Sasuke and Sasori never got along and if they start a fight in the fucking van, things will get broken. Male parts will be castrated and blood will stain the seats. Kisame is not gonna be happy about the results of male parts laying on his innocent seats.

"H-hey! Someone open the door! Or get in the front seat!" Naruto tried to lighten up the tension by changing the subject.

Sasori whispered, "Don't worry, doll. I won't do things you do not like."

Her eyes flee up to his when he retreated a little, that was when he notice her trembling had stopped and she was just curiously, in a very cute fashion, stared at him. He was right about his thoughts, her trust was the easiest thing anyone can gain just by words. But Sasori was the man that goes by his words, if he said he is not gonna do things to her that will make her upset, he won't do anything.

Sasori got up, end up pushing Hidan more into Naruto and got into the front passenger seat. Sakura sighed lightly to herself but tense when she felt something rise behind her. She totally forgot the male behind her who she was currently sitting between his legs. He, this _male_ specie, breathed on her neck. She squealed in shock as an arm lazily wrapped around her waist secretly. It wasn't tight to the point of crushing her but not loose enough for her to escape.

"Don't be scared, Sakura-chan." Naruto cocked his head back to see the rosette begin to tremble again, "Itachi is Teme's brother. It's okay. He won't do anything."

_'Won't do anything my ass!'_ Sakura inwardly cried, _'His arm is around my waist. I'm gonna get raped!'_

Naruto basically knew what she was thinking just by the look on her face, "Don't be ridiculous Sakura-chan, you ain't gonna get raped by Sasuke-teme's brother."

Sakura laughed awkwardly, "I'd like to see you in this position and see if you still think that."

Itachi smirked in amusement as he focus his undivided attention towards the rosette pressed against his chest. She wasn't those annoying fangirls who just won't let him have some peace no matter where he goes. She couldn't wait to get away from him while girls would love to be close to him. It wasn't because she's famous but she was a teenage girl, about eighteen, who have no interest in him or whatsoever when other celebrities throw money at him to get him in bed.

"Somebody. Get a shotgun, load that shit up and shoot me now."

Sakura frowned and grip Itachi's arm to try and get it off of her before Sasuke –who was about to snap– go beast on his brother and she would much prefer if the man behind her would just let go instead of gripping on tighter. A satisfied purr growling in his throat as she squeaked with a blush on her pale cheeks when he nibbled on her creamy neck.

And that was when hell broke loose.

"GAH! STOP MOVING, TEME!"

The van was moving in the most awkward way as the people outside stared at it weirdly with a small hint on what is happening.

_Perverts._

Inside the van, Ino was frowning a little too much when Hinata mange to move away and a loud mouth Uchiha was shoved into her when she finally thought she could breath. Tobi grinned toothily while Ino froze more. Glancing to Ten-Ten, she was having a glaring contest with the stitch man who was on top of her. Hinata was being protected by Naruto.

Kisame finally was about to get untangled from Hidan's legs and fled to the driver seat where the passenger seat is occupied by Sasori. Now two men are gone, they finally have enough space to move. Sasuke was the first one to move and snatched Sakura to him with a low growl towards his brother and frowned like a little kid.

"A shark is gonna drive?" Ino's eyes wide like a sauce pan.

"We're gonna die." Sakura took a shaky breath in while Ino gaped in horror. When Kisame started the engine.

Ino and Sakura shared a look, "If I die, Sakura. Plan the best funeral."

"_After_ I party."

Ino gape a fake hurt expression, "Ah! How rude!"

Hinata sighed along with Naruto and Ten-Ten. Ino and Sakura are the most ridiculous ones in the group. At lease Ten-Ten and Hinata are mature enough to keep the girls on task.

Naruto was like a magician, he got everyone in a seat within a minute as Kisame speed down the exit of the parking lot.

"Why," Ten-Ten begin, "Am I sitting on this bastard's lap?"

Kakuzu was not pleased at all at the brunette who was sitting on his lap. The Uzumaki has the nerves to push the girl in his lap instead of pushing her to Hidan. Ino squealed when she realize she was clinging on Deidara who had a huge smug smirk. Naruto was greedy, taking Hinata all to himself.

"If Neji-teme finds out, shit's gonna go down." Naruto shuddered at the image of Neji mad with his hair moving like Medusa.

The ride to school was short with yelling insults flying in the air and glaring contests sparkling electricity. Naruto and Deidara engaged into another heated argument bout something useless as Sasuke glare at his brother who only smirk back as a taunting manner.

"Say wha?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino who just got off the phone with their manager.

"Guess we're going to Konoha high."

Sakura's mouth snapped open, "Where's that?"

"Our school, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he pulled the beet-red face Hyuuga closer to him.

"Did Kakashi–"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'Kaka-sensei? How'd they know him?'_

"–tell you why we're going there?"

Ino shrugged, "He said something about him working there."

Hinata chuckled, "Our manager must be a ninja. Disguising himself as a teacher and be our manager at the same time.

* * *

The thirty minute drive was over, leaving all thirteen teenagers in front of the large school that looked deserted. Leaves glide along the wind as the sun hid within the clouds, casting shadows on the school.

"Um, are you sure this is a school and not a haunted house?" she squeezed Sasuke's hand that he linked after they got out of the car.

Deidara laughed, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's a school."

"I hope there isn't, I 'unno, some scary Halloween pedophile coming out and try to lure us with candy."

Many laughed at her comment, they stroll down the walkway and into the school entrance. They were immediately welcomed by trillions of fangirls dashing towards them. Good thing everyone had good reflex and speed off to somewhere else.

Deidara and Tobi ran off towards the other side of the school. Sasori, Itachi and Sasuke –who dragged Sakura along– fled when they felt the slightest waves of footsteps coming their way. Naruto groaned and made an escape with Hinata in his arms. Ino and Ten-Ten were dragged away by Hidan and Kakuzu followed shortly. Kisame ran to the outdoor pool that was in the back and dive down to hide.

…

"Oh damn," Deidara breathed and stopped to catch his breath.

He glanced at Tobi when suddenly a song came by from one from the classrooms, "Oi– what the fuck are you doing, yeah!?"

The male blinked innocently, "Tobi's dancing."

"Of all songs you can dance to. It had to be 'I'm-Sexy-and-I-Know-It' from LMFAO."

When Tobi did the outrageous hip-thrusts, Deidara threw up in his mouth.

"S-STOP IT, YEAH!"

…

Sasori and Itachi sighed when they did not hear anymore screaming.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

They looked at each other.

"Are you going to dance to it?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

Itachi only raised an eyebrow amusingly at him, "I did not have that in mind but if you wish for me to . . . "

"Don't you dare, Uchiha."

…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he heard loud footsteps thundering across the floor as they go past the gym locker room.

"Why does it smell in here?" the petite girl in his arms frowned cutely.

"What do you expect from a male locker room?" he smirked.

Sakura shuddered and buried her face to his chest.

_Ssss._

"What was that?" Sakura looked up to the handsome man.

"Hn?"

"That ssss sound."

The rosette looked around and–

She screamed and ran off.

Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow at the moving object.

"A snake?"

…

Naruto gasp for air and leaned again a unknown room door.

"That was close."

He gulped and felt the dryness of his throat, "Hinata-chan?"

His call received no answer.

"Hinata-chan?" he glanced to his side and only found air.

"WHAT THE FU– WHO STOLE MY HINATA-CHAN!"

"_**NARUTO-KUN!"**_

"Oh shit."

…

**Glare.**

**Glare.**

**Glare.**

**Glare.**

**Glare.**

**Glare.**

"Quit it, we don't need your love fights." Ino waved them off carelessly.

"Ino. . . " Ten-Ten growled and intensify her glare on Kakuzu who glared back with the same intensity.

"Shut the fuck up, bitches, I don't wanna get caught." Hidan sneered.

…

"Not bad for outdoor water." Kisame grinned as he swam around the clear water with his school uniform all in action.

He glace down at his floating feet and saw something under the water. He squint to see better.

"UH! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A CONDOM THERE! SHIT-SHIT-SHIT! I'M SWIMMING WITH WHO KNOWS HOW MANY SPERMS!"

…

Sakura awkwardly in front of piles of beaten up males and turned her head when she heard light foot steps.

" . . . did a war happen?" Sakura said to herself.

She sighed in relief when a redhead about her age glared at her. The rosette raised an eyebrow at the sudden intense glare as she took in his appearance.

Fiery red hair that is messily sexy. The pair of icy jade eyes lock onto her apple-green eyes. The black outline from insomnia around his eyes gave off a very mysterious and dangerous look.

Or could that just be eyeliner?

His six foot one tall frame hover over her five foot six petite body. His white button-up shirt had two buttons unfasten as it showed the black t-shirt under. The sleeve rolled up messily on his elbows. The red splashes in front of his shirt were smeared and it got on his nicely shaped jaw that definitely gave him a masculine feature.

"Move."

His voice was deep, so deep that it was pleasing to hear.

Sakura scoffed, "Go around."

His scary glare seem to narrow at her. She inwardly rolled her eyes, Kakashi's glare is much worst. The man is usually all happy and merry-go-around but when his porn –Erotic Literature, as he says– goes missing, he goes man hunt to find whoever stole his precious book and all in together with his scary glare all in action.

"Yo."

Says the devil who reads porn showed up, carefully stepping over unconscious bodies.

"The others are headed towards the office–_oh_. Fancy meeting you here, Gaara." Kakashi smiled.

He turned his attention back to the small rosette who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Heard you got a job here recently." she recalled Ino's swords earlier.

His eyes cranked into a upside down 'U' shape, "Well, not recently. I have been working here for years now."

"What? I don't see how you can be our manger and work here at the same time, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled, "That's where substitute teachers come in and it's Kakashi-_sensei_ to you now."

Sakura laughed, "Let me guess, _Kaka-sensei_. You come late to class everyday huh?"

"You know me too well, Sakura."

The silver haired male look up from the rosette to the redhead and smiled, "Well, I must go now. School starts in half an hour, go get your new schedule."

Sakura only blinked when he suddenly disappeared, "I swear to god, he is a freakin' ninja." she mumbled.

The rosette turned around and was immediately greeted by a chest. She stumbled back with a faint blush and apologized.

"Sorry, I totally forgot you were there."

She tried to go around the handsome redhead but whatever he was up to, she was not going anywhere soon. His rough hand locked onto her wrist and twirled her to make her look at him.

She frowned cutely and pouted, "Whaaat~"

A smirk made its way to his lips as she felt the temperature drop a could degrees. The devilishly handsome male did the unthinkable.

He slanted his cool lips over hers.

She squealed in shock as he deepen the demanding kiss. He pulled back for air and leaned down again. His tongue dart out and ran it over her sealed lips, her blush multiplied the mass of the sun. He smirked against her lips as she tried the fail attempt to escape.

His grip around her wrist stilled as he licked lips lips in a sexy manner and a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Heh, sweet."

* * *

Sakura thought she could die right there and then.

_'Hopefully no one saw. Sasu-chan will be pissed.'_ she widen her eyes in horror.

The last time Sasuke got pissed was when one of her fans touched her butt and that guy end up in the emergency room within two point five seconds.

She had made a hasty escape from the devil who she doesn't even know. She was sure her face was at lease beet-red if not redder. She calmed her breath and reduce her heartbeat that was going off the scale.

"Hey!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden loud voice behind her. She hoped and hoped it was not the male from before because all the guys she know have ridiculously deep voices that is hard to tell apart.

She turned and came face to face with Hinata and the silver haired man who she still don't know his name.

Hibiki?

Hiroshi?

Hideki . . . Hidan!

"Hina, Hidan-san."

Hidan grinned, "Hidan's fine, bitch."

A look from Hinata made everything clear. Sakura could understand the meaning behind the dreadful stare in her pearl eyes. The man swears a lot.

"Sasuke and Naruto-kun already has our schedules and is already going to homeroom–"

_'Well, Naruto-kun dragging the moody raven haired male who wanted to find you, Saku-chan.'_

"–Ino and Ten-Ten got dragged away by Deidara-san and Tobi-san."

No one knew how Ino and Ten-Ten met up with the two obnoxious males while running away.

"Hidan-san found me wondering in the hall, lost. And we found you." Hinata explained.

Sakura nodded and begin walking down the massive hallway to homeroom. Thank the lord that the two did not question her faintly flushed face.

…

"Why's your face so red?"

…

_Dammit._

* * *

"I heard there's gonna be four new transfer students." Choji chomp down his chips.

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "And I heard they're total beauties too."

The loud Uzumaki grinned as he devoured his instant ramen with drips of broth flying everywhere. Neji stared at the disgusting blonde who have no manners when it comes to eating.

Homeroom did not start yet as the long hand of the clock ticked to the number seven. Homeroom does not start until seven forty-five and adding the lateness of their teacher –Hatake Kakashi, a hot teacher– who is never early for anything. They might as well wait till eight o'clock to meet the new students.

"Didn't someone say they transfer from Miami?" Choji swallowed his chips whole without chewing.

"I'm so jealous! I wanna go there! All the girls are hot!" Kba exclaimed.

A snort came from Naruto, _'France, morons.'_

"I mean, sure there are bloody murders–"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Have you been watching CSI: Miami?"

"–but the girls have sexy bodies! Just look at the boobs and asses, right Shikamaru!" Kiba sighed heavenly.

Everyone heard the sleeping Nara grumble unhappily and frowned as he slouch back on his seat, "Troublesome."

The door slide open, reveling some whores, sluts, bitches, skanks, hoes and the combination of all of them. Namely, Karin and her little group.

They make Konoha high school's uniform look like a clubbing outfits. Their dark colored skirt went higher than mid-thigh. If they were to bend down, no doubt people will see their underwear, thong, panty, or whatever they wear. They abandoned their sweater to show their overly stuffed breast that was covered by a white feminine polo shirt with two buttons unclasped.

Karin swayed her hips a bit too hard to try the catwalk style while making her way to the desk where her handsome target is.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." she purred.

The people surrounding them shuddered in pure disgust as Sasuke ignored her and continue to stare out the window.

"Wanna come over to my house today?" she seated herself on top of his desk.

"Did you really think Sasuke-kun would want a whore like you?" Ami who stalked up to Karin sneered in discomfort as Karin moved her hips so her skirt would ride up more.

"At lease he pays attention to me and not you, bitch."

"He loves me!"

The redhead laughed like a banshee and that cause Ami to fume with anger, "He's my boyfriend, right Sasuke-kun?" Karin screeched.

Ami rolled her brown eyes, "Sasuke-kun is single."

Naruto stopped eating and glanced at the arguing two, "Actually, Teme's not. He has a girlfriend–"

"Dobe." Sasuke interrupted.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Ami and some other fangirls exclaimed in shock.

Uchiha Sasuke– one of Konoha high's biggest heart-throb, the man with a body of a sex-god and the looks of a handsome devil. Completing off the mysterious look with his voice that makes girls knees go weak and guys growl with jealousy– has a girlfriend?

"They have been going out since sophomore year." Naruto softly grinned.

Karin scoffed at the blonde senior, "But I just met Sasuke-kun this year."

"Sasuke-teme's going out with my sister, idiot." Naruto corrected.

Karin didn't seem to take in the new information quite well, "That's impossible!" the girls behind her nodded, denying that their future _'husband'_ has a girlfriend.

"Me and Sasuke-kun–"

Neji inwardly corrected, _'Uchiha and I. Not me and Uchiha. Stupid.'_

"–have been going out since we first met." she huffed and offered a total, unbelieving lie.

Naruto snorted a laughter, "Didn't he reject you in front of everyone?"

"N-no! He was just shy and wanted to do things in privet!" Karin protested heatedly and jumped off of Sasuke's desk all while glaring at Naruto.

"Mmhmm." Naruto chuckled. The redhead just doesn't know when to give up.

"Just leave Teme alone. He's dating Sakura-chan."

Karin shouted, "No! His girlfriend's name isn't 'Sakura'! It's 'Karin'!"

The stubborn female screeched and pulled her half-done hair and stomp her feet childishly. The process made her skirt fly up, revealing her red thong, matching her hair. Naruto gagged loudly and pierced his best friend who sat next to him with a pity look.

Neji and Shikamaru clasped their hands over their eyes. They both shuddered when they remember the slow-motion of skirt flying. Good thing they had quick reflex unlike the others in front of them.

Kiba was clawing his eyes out as Choji wouldn't help but taste his breakfast in his mouth as he barfed.

"Tell me Naruto. Who's your sister? I wanna meet her, being able to gain Uchiha Sasuke's attention is a very hard–_impossible_–task to do." Kiba breathed as he shook the horrid image from his mind.

"Sakura-chan is Teme's childhood friend."

Kiba grinned and laughed at Karin's frowning face, "Where's she now?"

Before the blonde could resort, the door smacked open with a beaming Tobi and a grinning Deidara. Girls in the room squealed as more hot men stepped into the room. Hidan came fleeing down the hallway and smacked the other homeroom entrance door open which was at the end of the room.

The albino-male lightly pushed two dizzy-feeling girls in front of him.

No one was about to utter a single word as they stayed in silent. Everything was fine until one of the guys in the room shuttered.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan . . . "

"You sure this is the right room?" another voice grumbled, Ino pushed Kakuzu out of the way and stepped into the room.

"Sakura, where did you put my–"

"**DEMONIC SNARE!" **

The girls panicked. They knew something was gonna happen because who wouldn't know the world's top models? They are on every television channel and on every poster board. Every advertisement and commercial.

Everywhere.

"Hey, Imouto, Hinata-chan!"

Kiba fell off his chair as many followed in pure shock as Karin glared with jealousy that _her_ Sasuke-kun was paying attention to some famous slut.

"Y-you mean to tell me that _she_ –the famous doll-looking petite model– is the one Sasuke's dating?" Kiba bristled.

Naruto nodded and stood up with Sasuke. Everyone ignored Karin and Ami's cry of jealousy and envy that the deliciously handsome male is dating a sexy model that looks like a beautiful doll in an expensive store.

Hidan grinned and left the room with the other Akatsuki to gym before their teacher, Mighty Gai make them wear his green tights as a punishment for being late. They would much rather be on time than wear that outrageous outfit.

"They didn't try to push you into a closet and ravish you right?" Naruto muttered darkly.

Sakura rolled her pretty apple-green eyes, "Maybe."

"WHY I OUTTA–"

"Just kidding." Sakura added with a melodic laugh.

Sasuke glared at every fanboys who were looking like they were about to jump the girls and one of them is his beloved girlfriend.

"You're late." he frowned.

Sakura only smiled cutely and laughed. Naruto rolled his blue eyes and dash towards Hinata who was smiling. He trapped her into a bone-crushing hug before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't tell me you're dating Hyuuga Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto grinned in reply.

Sasuke caught the rosette off guard by slanting his mouth over hers as fangirls screamed in jealousy. He kissed her for a good minute before smirking against her lips.

Déjà vu, anyone?

Even though they had kiss so many times, she still blush like a tomato. It amuse Sasuke to no end as he held her hand.

"Sup, Neji." Ten-Ten smiled and planted a small kiss on the Hyuuga's lips.

Kiba turned pale, "Oh my fucking god–" he turned to Ino who was just standing there.

"Then you–"

Ino shook her head, "Just recently broke up."

Kiba's frown turn into a wide grin, "I still got a chance, huh."

The door opened and step in their homeroom teacher.

"Oya, oya. It seems like you have meet our new students."

The gravity defined silver hair and the mask that is connected to his shirt under his white button up shirt covered half of his face. His scar on his left eye was covered by his bangs.

"M-manager?"

"Hmm?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, my sweet angels?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Why_ are _you_ our homeroom teacher?"

…

* * *

**The End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra scene.

"What. The hell did you just say?"

"Calm down, Ino. Let me explain–"

"Fuck you, Kakashi!"

"It's s_ensei_ to you, Hinata. And as I was saying–"

"No."

"Ten-Ten, let me finish–"

"Oh hey look, it's Pikachu!"

"That's it! I'm forbidding you to drink coffee, Sakura!"

"Shut up, Sakura-chan! These are birthmarks!"

"Detention, Naruto."

"WHA–"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GIRLS ARE LIVING IN THE MALE DORMITORY FROM NOW ON AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Why male!?"

"BECAUSE, INO, THE FEMALE POPULATION ALREADY DISLIKE YOU FOUR FOR BEING FAMOUS!"

"Why a dorm though!?"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MANAGER AND YOU DO AS I SAY!"

"Hell no!"

"HELL YES, TEN-TEN! AND START MOVING! THE DOOR IS ABOUT TO CLOSE!"

"I swear to god, I'm not rooming with no straight-up perverts."

"You room with me, Sakura."

"You're not gonna rape me, are you, Sasu-chan?"

"Not if it's willingly."

"EW TEME! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR SEX LIFE WITH MY SISTER!"

"Good to see you not gay, Uchiha."

"I'm not gay, Hyuuga–"

"I'M DATING A GAY GUY?"

"Sakura."

"OH MY GOD–"

**Smooch.**

"OI! QUIT MAKING-OUT WITH MY SISTER, SASUKE-TEME!"


End file.
